Complex Rule Book
by robertkellett
Summary: Trying to change the rules is tricky, but life is just one complex chain of events.


_**I have my chapters for both my main Star Vs and KH's fics being worked on right now but wanted to write a fun 'possible' continuation on where Cornball ended. **_

* * *

To say Star felt relieved that Buff Frog decided to stay on Mewni was an understatement, the princess sitting on the cool grass as she watched her frog-friend join in with the other Mewmans and Monsters playing cornball together. Her mind flashed a joyful mental image, one of adult Mewmans and Monster working together. Laughing, smiling and just treating one another like they should; equals. Reality quickly rudely got her attention, however, voices of the adults Mewmans and Monsters bickering in the background getting on her nerves.

"Star?" Her head turned toward a familiar voice, seeing her favorite red-hooded boy and his friend Kelly walk toward her. Marco said something quietly to Kelly, with the Wollet joining Buff Frog and the other children as she waved goodbye to Marco. He knelt down, sitting down next to Star having a somewhat nervous expression. "Sorry if I wasn't around, but… It's still kinda..."

"Yeah, I get it." Star finished, patting Marco's shoulder. "It's been a bit weird for me too, though glad we broke the curse." She looked in Marco's eyes, hoping for a specific answer. But Marco just sighed in relief, looking at the cornball game before him. She just curled into a ball, joining Marco watching the game having a somewhat annoyed face. "Why aren't you joining them?"

Ignoring the slight annoyance in her voice, Marco answered saying, "Cause I don't get how the game works at all. And I read that tome Kelly gave me on Cornball rules. There is _dabbing_ involved to score five points. Like…" Marco rubbed his forehead, giving a good-natured laugh. Star giggled at his expression, odd annoyance gone. "The game is nuts."

"Yeah…" Star replied with a smile. She soon sighed though, her blue eyes looking toward the adults _still _bickering. "Why can't they just get along!" Star threw her hands in the air, with Marco giving Star a very pointed look.

"...You know this thing you are doing is going to take a long time, right?" Marco started seriously, with Star mouthing 'huh'. Marco let out a weak laugh, rubbing his neck. "People are afraid of change. Look at me, remember when we first met and I wanted nothing to do with you?"

"I said sorry about getting you drenched, okay?" Star pouted playfully, with Marco lightly elbowing her arm. They laughed for a hot second before going silent once more.

"You're to thank for hating wet socks, by the way." Star rolled her eyes at the comment. Marco's eyes looked toward the adults, having a scowl on his face. "They've grown up hating Monsters from laws your Mom and others passed down for generations. Just like back home, leaders of groups kept hamming in ideals." Marco looked at the children playing, a warm smile growing on his face. "Those guys? They really _are _the future. We have the power to guide them, down a good path."

"We?" Star asked sheepishly, with Marco's face turning a shade of red before coughing loudly. He started stammering with Star just patting his shoulder again. "I know what you mean, but I'm not going to be Queen. Remember, not a royal anymore?"

"You are acting more like a Queen than Eclipsa is," Marco started, getting up and brushing the grass off his jeans. He held out a hand, with Star taking it and him pulling her up. "Ever since we found Moon, you've been helping her with stuff. So know that when your time to rule comes, do it your way." Marco looked at the game once more, having a dark grin. "Now, I'm going to have some fun playing this sport finally. KELLY! Kicking someone counts as a point, right?"

Marco laughed as Kelly, Buff Frog and the various kids tried scoring points. Star nearly fell down seeing Marco get flung in the air and Kelly using some sword to kick the ball like a golf ball. Having a warm smile, she covered her heart and thought about the future. Herself and her king leading everyone to a better tomorrow… Letting the mental image linger, she charged into battle and joined in on the chaotic game no one really understood.


End file.
